


Versus

by 5up3r_N3rd



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: It was late at night and it had been a few days since their appearance on IHeartRadio, now continuing on with the tour. Matt was growing bored and couldn’t sleep in the uncomfortable bus bunk so he took to browsing YouTube on his phone.





	

It was late at night and it had been a few days since their appearance on IHeartRadio, now continuing on with the tour. Matt was growing bored and couldn’t sleep in the uncomfortable bus bunk so he took to browsing YouTube on his phone. He watched a couple funny vine compilations before switching over to view a couple videos on other punk bands he listened to. Afterwards, he noticed in the recommended section there was a video about Blink’s last IHeartRadio concert with Tom. He clicked on it to listen passing the time and started scrolling down to see what other videos there would be. That’s when he noticed some of the comments.

“Tom will always be better at the old songs than Matt.”

“Skiba sucks compared to this.”

“Tom shreds on guitar, how can Matt even call himself a musician?”

“This sounds like a shitty cover of Blink by a completely different band.”

Criticism never really hit Matt hard before, but somehow, he could feel his heart sinking over what the fans thought of the change in members. For some reason, the only thought running through Matt’s mind was, “Is this what Mark thinks?” Matt had always looked up to the slightly older man, had been a Blink fan since Cheshire came out. What if he was just ruining the band? Panic began to rise up in his chest.

Next, he found Matt Skiba vs. Tom Delonge videos, each one praising Tom with only two or three mentioning Matt being superior. He never thought he would feel jealous over Tom, besides the fact he had been so close to Mark, of course. He needed reassurance that he was both wanted and needed in the band. It made him feel silly. So instead of simply texting Mark about it, he sent a video of him vs. Tom playing “Always” live with a quick message of “check comments.”

Mark was still out with Travis when he received the message. He clicked on the link, not really able to hear it because of the noise in the bar, but he did as Matt told him and scrolled down to read the comments. He’d be the first to admit what he read pissed him off. He knew the reason Matt sent him this was due to the fact these fans made him feel second best, runner up – being the first to lose.

He sent a text back reading, “Oh my way back to the bus.” He left Travis behind saying a quick good bye since he was still chilling with the band they were currently touring with. This would buy Mark some time to be alone with Matt to let him know how valued he really was in Blink.

A soft knock signaled to Matt that Mark was back. He was sitting on the couch now with his chin resting in his hands. “Hey Bud…” Mark said walking onto the bus. Matt grunted in response, he didn’t trust his voice at the moment. It was late and he was upset. “Matt, you know that’s complete bullshit, right?” You are just as great as Tom, if not better. Without you, we wouldn’t even have Blink anymore.” He said.

Matt was still looking down not really believing what Mark was saying. “Damn it Matt! Listen to me! I’m serious! You have one of the best voices I’ve ever heard, you can play guitar like nobody else! You can bring a smile to my face like nobody else!” Mark shut himself up after that last bit slipped out.

His statement caused Matt to finally look up at him. “I… I make you smile? But Tom was-“ Mark decided to interrupt him. “Yes Matt, you’re one of my best friends now. Of course, you make me smile.” Matt chewed on his bottom lip, not sure how to respond, he turned his head to the side trying to hide his blush from Mark. The moonlight shining through the blinds shimmered against his nose ring.

“You know, I’ve always found that cute.” Mark said pointing to it. “Not a lot of guys can pull that off.” He had succeeded in making Matt turn even redder. “Y-yeah?” Matt stammered. Mark nodded smiling and placed a hand on Matt’s knee squeezing gently. “Why ya blushing Matty?” He asked smirking. Matt let out a noise that resembled a squeak. Mark laughed and leaned over placing a closed mouth kiss to the soft skin of Matt’s neck. “I’d rather have you playing by my side than anyone else.” He admitted.

“Even T-“ Again Matt was interrupted, however, this time it was because Mark was crushing his lips to his trying to chase Matt’s tongue. Matt lets him and reels from the taste of Mark. Who then pulled away to say, “Don’t let anyone ever tell you that you aren’t valued here.” The younger man nodded and wrapped his arms around Mark beginning to cry from pent up emotion. He had been so scared and now his near lifelong feelings were being returned.

Mark held him as he let it out, cooing softly in his ear. When the other had finally started to calm down, Mark laid him back on the sofa. He started unbuttoning his pajama shirt which was too big for him, hard to believe because of how tall Matt is. Especially compared to him. That left Matt in only his boxers, he had forgone pants in this muggy weather, exposing his tatted skin.

“I’ve always liked this one the most.” Mark said tracing the arrows along Matt’s neck before gliding his tongue over it, as if to emphasize his point. “So sexy.” He commented on the whimper Matt let out before a shiver of anticipation wracked his large frame. “M-Mark? Show me just how much you value me.” And oh how Mark wanted to.

He hastily stripped from his clothing, Matt watching intently as Mark’s hard cock sprang free from his skinny jeans. Not that they had hid much anyway. This left Matt feeling a little overdressed, but not for long. Mark leaned back over him sliding his boxers off. “Look at you. Gorgeous.” He said. This caused Matt to turn away blushing again.

“Matty, I don’t know how much time we have before Travis gets back. We gotta do this quick if you want to. I’m sorry.” Mark said spitting into his hand. Matt nodded. He was not about to give up a chance of fooling around with one of his long-time idols. If he was being honest with himself, now having blossoming feelings for the other man.

Mark smiled caressing Matt’s cheek lovingly before rubbing a slicked finger against his entrance. Matt gasped and pulled his knees up, anchoring them over Mark’s shoulders. Mark bit his lip, the scene splayed out before him made his cock twitch with excitement. He slipped the first finger in working on stretching Matt out. It was uncomfortable and foreign at first but soon Matt was begging for more.

Mark had gotten up to three inside nudging repeatedly against Matt’s prostate. He was already going hoarse from pleasure and tears welled up in his eyes. The older deemed him ready and slipped them out replacing them with his pulsating cock. It took an astounding amount of self-control to not just fuck Matt’s brains out right then and there. He waited until the other man signaled him to move.

Matt kept arching his hips down wanting to take more and more of Mark’s cock into his ass. “Oh God please!” He yelled, voice cracking. “Oh yeah Matty, beg. Beg for me.” Mark replied holding the younger’s hips in an iron grip. He was the first to cum filling him up.

Matt couldn’t take the feeling of Mark’s warm seed splashing against his insides and released onto his belly with a moan that morphed into his lover’s name. “Do you believe you’re valued now?” Mark asked. Matt nodded panting heavily and pulling Mark down into the mess, clinging like his life depended on it. “More than I could have imagined.”


End file.
